


Late Night

by aestheticbleach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Leonhart - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, horse freckles, jean kirstein - Freeform, marco bott - Freeform, nonbinary reader, smut free, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticbleach/pseuds/aestheticbleach
Summary: You and Annie share a cabin. One night you stay up and see jean running off. Out of curiosity, you follow him. You were shocked at what you saw.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombie_Fanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Fanta/gifts).



> First of all, this is a one shot; it is short and it will not be continued. I'm sorry if you like it t be 3:  
> Second of all, this is dedicated to @zombie_fanta for thinking of an Annie x reader, Marco x Jean fanfic. I hope you enjoy UwU

You sat on your bed looking out the window in your cabin. You tend to look at the stars at night. You see Jean running by, he seems to be in a hurry. ‘Why is he out so late?’ You ponder but you hear a familiar voice chime in behind you.  
“Where could he be going this late?” It’s Annie, you share a cabin with her. You rarely hear her talk, so much so that you thought she was mute for a month. 

“He’s been going out every night you know, it’s strange.” She continues. You nod and look out the window.  
“Ya, what could be so important he needs to sneak out this late?” You agreed with her.  
“Why don’t we go after him. I’m really curious.”Annie states. You jump off your bunk and change. You head out with Annie and sprint in the direction Jean was running. Annie holds her hand out and you stop.  
“This is what he was running to?” You ask, staring at a old shack. Annie shushes you and as you walk closer, you begin to hear rustling from inside, indicating that someone is in there. You open the door just a peek and then you see Jean, passionately kissing some boy inside. You giggle quietly trying not to be too loud, you wave towards Annie telling her to peek. You creeks the door open a little more and smile, holding in a laugh. This is one of the first times you’ve seen her smile. She looks so pretty smile. But her smile fades into a horrified frown s she pulls the door open fully.  
“Were you watching us fucking make out, perverts?” Jean yells at the girls, Annie ignored what he said and looked at the other boy.  
“Marco?! Y-You’re dead!” She exclaimed. The boys looked shocked. The freckled one rubs the back of his neck.  
“I mean, I’m obviously not. I’m standing right here.” Marco replied snarkily. Annie didn’t get mad like you expected, she just ran up and hugged him. Marco was obviously was confused.  
“I thought you were gonna kill me.” He laughs.  
“Are you kidding? I’m so happy I could kiss you.” Without any thought, you ran up to her, lightly caressed the side of her check of her cheek.  
“Kiss me instead.” You put your hands on her waist and kiss her slowly yet passionately , kissed her. Her face was heated on yours. She seemed to enjoy this moment thoroughly s she kissed you harder, almost asserting dominance. The boys start laughing and you become aware once more of their presence. You break free and take a good look at Annie; her face is entirely red, her eyes begging and her lips are red. She looks absolutely adorable this way, it makes you want to kiss her more. You turn to Marco and Jean.  
“We’ll never speak of this again.” You stated and everyone nods in agreement. You and Annie begin to leave but you turn back.  
“Oh and Jean.” You say with a smirk.  
“Yes?” He questions.  
“Be more secretive on where you run to at night.” You giggle and Jean rolls his eyes. You look at Annie, she is still blushing and is avoiding eye contact. The cabins going to be interesting tonight.


End file.
